There Goes My Life
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Something Changes Lucas's life forever.(my take on the whole brooke pregnancy thing)
1. There Goes My life

Title:There Goes My Life  
  
AN: i dont own anything except one person but you can guess who that is haha. Kenny Chesney wrote this song "There Goes   
  
My Life" and thats what the lyrics are. Enjoy.  
  
There Goes My Life  
  
all he could think about was   
  
how im to young for this  
  
ive got my whole life ahead  
  
hell im just a kid myself  
  
how am i gonna raise one   
  
all he could see were his dreams going up in smoke   
  
Lucas stared at a distraught looking Brooke the words "I think I'm pregnant" rang through his ears.  
  
He sat wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this. How they would handle this they were both so young  
  
"Are you sure?" He questioned looking at the woman in front of him who was really just a girl herself. Again he found himself   
  
thinking were too young for this. She nodded "As sure as four positive tests can be" she replied and laughed a hollow laugh.   
  
"Ok, so we'll go to planned parenthood tomarrow to be sure.We'll get through this together, no matter what happens i will be  
  
there for you and if you are ..." his voice broke and he had to swallow before he whisperered "...pregnant, then i will be there for  
  
the baby also. I won't abandon you Brooke." She laughed a sarcastic laugh and stated "Don't do me any favors Lucas i know   
  
you wanted to get out of here, i know you have all these dreams about going pro and moving to california, so i don't expect you to   
  
be here for me you shouldn't have to sacrafice your dreams because of some slut you knocked up." Lucas getting angry now  
  
looked at her increduosly and yelled "ITS Not like that Brooke and you know it. Yes i do have dreams, but i would never abandon   
  
you for them. I AM NOT DAN!" Brooke took a step back from his angry manner and sighed. "Look im just scared shitless and   
  
i shouldn't have said that, i know your not him i... i just don't know what i'm going to do if we are having a baby." She said as she   
  
broke down in tears.   
  
and he said there goes my life   
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything  
  
might as well kiss it all goodbye   
  
there goes my life   
  
They stood by the phone waiting for it to ring and decide their fate. Brooke sat on the floor in the corner of her bedroom just  
  
hugging her knees and looking everywhere but at him. He sat there starring into space thinking how this happened and what they  
  
would do. Buzz Buzz her cell phone vibrated on the wooden floor revirberating a loud echoing sound, almost omnisont. She looked  
  
at Luke and flipped the phone open answering it. She listened on the phone as the person spoke to her, a scratchy "This is Brooke  
  
Davis" was voiced to the other person. Lucas watched her face for any kind of reaction to let him know wheter or not he was   
  
to have the future he wanted or a new one that was twenty times harder. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her  
  
hand as she tried to muffle a sob as she dropped the phone. Lucas stared in disbelief and started to cry too. They were crying  
  
for the loss of childhood they knew this meant. He dropped to the floor and gathered the sobbing girl into his arms and held her  
  
as she broke down. He kissed her head and told her "I'ts gonna be ok." She just continued to sob. Hours later while he was  
  
in his own house in his kitchen starring into a cup of tea, his mother walked in and asked what was wrong. He looked up and   
  
saw her concern in her brown eyes and broke down crying. Karen looked alarmed at her son and held him till he stopped.  
  
She asked again what was wrong, this time he looked into his mothers eyes with fear of rejection and sheer exaustion mixed into  
  
his blue orbs. "Brooke's pregnant" he whispered out. Karen's eyes widened and she slapped him and then pulled him close to her.  
  
they both fell to the floor crying, a desperate whisper escaped his lips "What are we going to do momma." Karen just held him  
  
as he broke down and cried for the second time that day.  
  
and he said there goes my life   
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything  
  
might as well kiss it all goodbye   
  
there goes my life   
  
Brooke looked down at her protruding stomach and sighed. It had been 5 months since that fateful day at the river court.   
  
She was now seven months pregnant and living with Lucas and his mom, since her parents kicked her out of their house and   
  
disowned her for tarnishing the Davis name. She knew Lucas was giving up his dreams for her and the baby, but he wouldnt have   
  
it any other way. Peyton had stopped talking to her. She had up and left for the summer and enrolled in a fancy Art Highschool  
  
in Savannah. Lucas walked in covered in grease and grime from the auto body shop, where he was working to pay for the hospital  
  
bills he had promised to pay. It was part of the deal between his mom and him, he would work at the cafe and shop to pay for Brooke's  
  
hospital bill, She would get a job and pay half too. But Karen said she didnt have enough to pay so they would have to work and split it.  
  
Lucas spent his time working and school. He didnt have time for anything else.   
  
couple years of up all night   
  
and a few thousand diapers later   
  
WAAH WAAH  
  
The sound of a baby crying echoed in the hall of the small house, a haggard looking Lucas stumbled out of his room barely   
  
stopping himself from running into an equally dishveled Brooke. "It' s'ok i got her." He told her, "You sure" she questioned.  
  
He nodded and she went back to her room. He walked into the nursury which was covered in purple daisy's and purple well   
  
everything. He walked over to the crib and starred at his daughter who was staring up at him with big blue eyes glistening with  
  
the remainder of tears. He picked her up and realised she was wet. He carried her over to the changing table and set her down  
  
taking her out of her onesie and changing her heavy diaper. She giggled her little baby giggle as he put powder on her bottom.  
  
He smiled and redressed her and lifted her up and kissed her cheek. He tried to put her in her crib again but she started to  
  
whimper and fuss so he walked back into his room carrying her with him. He lay on his bed and placed her in the crook of his  
  
arm and made sure there were pillows next to her so she wouldnt roll and fell asleep with her cradled against him.  
  
that mistake he thought he made   
  
covers up the refrigerator   
  
oh yea..he loves that little girl  
  
mommas waiting to tuck her in  
  
as she fumbles up those stairs   
  
she smiles back at him   
  
dragging that teddy bear   
  
sleep tight   
  
blue eyes and bouncing curls  
  
Lucas walks into his kitchen at the end of a long day of work and classes, its late he notices. He hates wednesdays because   
  
he has work at the bookstore from 8-1, than he has class from 2-5 and then work at the restraunt from 5:30-8:30. He  
  
makes it home just in time to help put her to bed. He goes to the fridge to put away some desert he brought home for   
  
Brooke and Kailei. He looks at the fridge that used to be black but is so covered with beautiful 5 year old artwork and pictures  
  
of her bouncing girls and big blue eyes. Her toothless grin stares back at him. He smiles and turns when he hears the pitter  
  
of little socked feet hit the linolium. She runs and grabs his legs from behind hugging him real tight. He laughs and swoops her up  
  
throwing her in the air. "Hey now your gonna rile her up and she won't go to sleep." Brooke says as she walks in hands on hips.  
  
Both blondes look at each other and then at her. She smiles and backs up as she sees the matching cheshire grins on their  
  
angelic faces. "NO" she screams as they attack her and start to tickle her. She laughs heartily and then finally they relent and all fall back   
  
laughing on the rug in their living room. Brooke looks at Luke and kisses him. Then they all stand and the little girl walks wobbly in her   
  
socked feet slide on the wood stairs. She turns around and says "night night daddy." as she drags her bear up the stairs. Brooke  
  
follows suit and Lucas calls "Sleep Tight baby."  
  
he smiles   
  
there goes my life  
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything   
  
i love you daddy goodnight  
  
there goes my life   
  
He smiles thinking how good life is, he may be twenty-one but life was amazing. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
she had that honda loaded down  
  
with abercrombie clothes 15 pairs of shoes   
  
and his american express   
  
he checked the oil   
  
slammed the hood   
  
said youre good to go   
  
she hugged them both  
  
and headed off to the west coast   
  
He slammed the hood of the 2000 honda accord and looked at his baby girl, it seemed like yesterday when she lay in his arms  
  
and now his baby was 18 and going off to UCLA. Kailei looked teary eyed at her parents and rushed her mother and they both  
  
hugged and cried. Brooke was losing her baby girl," You call me as soon as you get to the first hotel ok." she said through her tears.  
  
Kailei nodded her head and hugged her mother again for good measure. Next she turned to Luke and he held his arms open  
  
and she jumped into them, giving him a bear hug. Lucas held his daughter as she cried "I'm gonna miss you so much daddy."  
  
"Me too sweetie me too." he replied. Finally after several more minutes of teary goodbyes she got in her car and started it up, Leaving  
  
Tree Hill for the first time in her life. Brooke walked over and fell into Luke's arms, he kissed her forhead and then turned holding each other for support  
  
as they watched the best thing that ever happened to them leave for the first time. They waved as she stuck her hand out the window and waved.  
  
As they watched the car disapear down the road they walked inside arm in arm.   
  
and he cried  
  
there goes my life  
  
there goes my future  
  
my everything  
  
i love you   
  
baby goodbye   
  
AN: Reviews are always nice. mwahasha 


	2. AN and Lyrics

AN: here are the lyrics to the song they were supposed to be in Italic but the word pad thingy wouldnt let me so here they are sry the whole set up of the story is screwy.   
  
There Goes My Life-Kenny Chesney  
  
all he could think about was  
  
how im to young for this  
  
ive got my whole life ahead  
  
hell im just a kid myself  
  
how am i gonna raise one  
  
all he could see were his dreams  
  
going up in smoke  
  
so much for ditching this town  
  
hangin out on the coast  
  
oh well...those plans are long gone  
  
and he said   
  
there goes my life  
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything  
  
might as well kiss it all goodbye  
  
there goes my life  
  
couple years of up all night   
  
and a few thousand diapers later  
  
that mistake he thought he made  
  
covers up the refrigerator  
  
oh yea..he loves that little girl  
  
mommas waiting to tuck her in  
  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
  
she smiles back at him  
  
dragging that teddy bear  
  
sleep tight  
  
blue eyes and bouncing curls  
  
he smiles  
  
there goes my life  
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything  
  
i love you daddy goodnight  
  
there goes my life  
  
she had that honda loaded down  
  
with abercrombie clothes  
  
15 pairs of shoes  
  
and his american express  
  
he checked the oil  
  
slammed the hood  
  
said youre good to go  
  
she hugged them both  
  
and headed off to the west coast  
  
and he cried   
  
there goes my life  
  
there goes my future   
  
my everything  
  
i love you  
  
baby goodbye  
  
There goes my life..........  
  
There goes my life.........  
  
Baby goodbye..........  
  
Baby goodbye............  
  
There goes my life............. 


End file.
